batorokfandomcom-20200214-history
Enzutus
'Enzutus '''is a planet, located in the Xinita Cluster of the Milky Way Galaxy. Its star system is called the Xinita System, and Enzutus was the homeworld of the Masters of the Skies Empire. Description Enzutus is a dusty world that's covered in eternal fog and darkness. Grass is completely absent and the rocky ground has a dark grey color. The fog has a greenish hue, and the outlines of withered bushes and trees with dangerously large thorns can barely be seen through it. History Early years (Formation Era) Not long before Earth started to exist, Enzutus was formed in the Xinita Sector of the Milky Way. Back then, it looked like an average young planet: too hot to support any fauna or flora. Little is known about the first billion years of Enzutus' history. First life (Aquatic Era) The first fully developed lifeform of Enzutus was the ''Ariatus enzutus, ''better known as the Enzutic eel. The Enzutic eels were very small, about 10 cm long, but they slowly started to grow and evolve. Another early Enzutic lifeform is the Grubonian anglerfish (''Lumis grubon), a carnivoric fish and the apex aquatic predator of the era. Landfall of the Skolth (Skolthic Era) Another 50 million of years after the previous era, the Skolth (Skolthorus premus) ''were the first species to leave the Enzutic oceans and reach the continent of Grubon. The Skolth were amphibic creatures that looked like Earth's frogs. Other species, like the Argontid (''Artecius retiena) and the Opholl (Skolthorus argentum) ''left the oceans roughly 10 million years after the Skolth did. The First Sapients (Evolving Era) More previously aquatic species entered land, and the Skolth and Argontid continued to evolve. Another billion years later, the Skolth, under the name of Tyropholor (''Skolthorus sapiens), reached sapience. At the same point, the Argontid became sapient as Ziofor (Artecius suctus). The Ziofor were called 'Suuvar' by the Tyropholor, who were called 'Skimasa' by the Ziofor. The words 'Suuvar' and 'Skimasa' changed often, and nowadays, these creatures are called Suwal and Skymaster, or Master of the Skies. Battle for Enzutic Domination (Conquer Era) While the Ziofor and Tyropholor lived in peace for five thousand years, the Tyropholor finally decided that only one sapient race could be large and prosperous at a time. They attacked a Ziofor tribe known as Refhod with twenty tribesmen wielding torches, and burnt down the entire tribe. The Ziofor responded to this attack by defending their remaining villages with axe-wielding Ziofors, taming the predatorial animal known as the 'Garruh' and sieging three nearby Tyropholor tribes: Carrat, Jofic and Nyracolta. Jofic managed to survive the attack, but Carratic tribesmen surrendered after four weeks and the Nyracolta inhabitants starved to death. Villages were frequently destroyed and rebuilt, causing many historical events of the Conquer Era to be forgotten. But at the end of the era, the Ziofor 'capital village' Farogas was conquered by the Tyropholor, resulting in the surrender of the Ziofor. Rise of Archotis (Restoration Era) The Battle for Enzutic Domination had a huge impact on both the Ziofor and Tyropholor. The two sapient races slowly moved away from each other to recover from their war. The Tyropholor mainly built settlements on the continent on Grubon, while the Ziofor focused on the southern continent of Retiena instead. The remaining continent, Quarall, was shared between both species. Meanwhile, the first large city of the Tyropholor, Archotis, emerged on Grubon, northwest of the Darkwood Forest. The founder and first ruler of Archotis, Raizorr I, was a lawful Tyropholor that didn't hesitate to battle the remaining Ziofor tribes. However, he slowly became corrupted by the effects of the nearby Darkwood Forest, and ended up mass-murdering Ziofors. Raizorr was exiled from his own city as a result. Grubonic Domination (Domination Era) After the Darkwood Forest became a forbidden area and a new leader, Gythal, was appointed, more Tyropholor tribes across Grubon transformed into cities. Archotis became the capital of the 'Grubonic Tyropholic Union' (GTU), the predecessor of the MotSE (Master of the Skies Empire). Meanwhile, both Tyropholic and Ziofic language became what it is nowadays, which gives the two races their current names: Sky Master, or Master of the Skies, and Suwal. Both sides had recovered from the Conquer Era, and Suwal villages were restored. However, little Suwal attempted to build cities as large as Arcotis and others. This means most Suwal villages today looked the same in the Domination Era. Leadership of Ghuv'al (Space Era) The Space Era started after the death of Gythal, making his son, Raizorr II, the new leader of the GTU. Two hundred years later, Ghuv'al, the great grandson of Gythal, under the title of Sky Lord, became the leader of the Grubonic Tyropholic Union. The leadership of Ghuv'al was a blessing to the Union, who ordered the construction of exploration spaceships not long after he became the Sky Lord of the GTU. However, he suffered the same fate as Raizorr I, having spent too much time exploring the infamous Darkwood Forest. Ghuv'al slowly became a megalomaniac dictator, his desire for making the GTU an important nation becoming an obsession. When the Masters of the Skies built their first colony on a different planet, Ghuv'al renamed the GTU to MotSE: Master of the Skies Empire. Many other empires were destroyed during this era, their population being either killed off or enslaved. However, the Masters of the Skies themselves also became unhappy and attempted to revolt and overthrow Ghuv'al's rulership, or separate from the MotSE. Second Battle for Batorok (War Era) One of the most important events in Enzutic history is without doubt the Second Battle for Batorok. Ghuv'al's megalomania reached a peak, and he commanded his space soldiers to destroy any spaceships approaching the borders of his empire. One of the spaceships destroyed by this command was the Life Bringer, a ship owned by the Batorok Union, in 2788. The destruction of this spaceship caused an outrage among both the Batorok Union and the MotSE, especially when Ghuv'al sent a huge army to capture Batorok, the homeworld of the Batorok Union. Ziloa, the president of the Batorok Union, was forced to send armies of his own to defend Batorok. Finally, Ghuv'al was killed in battle, ending both the Second Battle for Batorok and Ghuv'al's tyrannical rulership. Gallery Enzutus labeled map.png|A labeled map of Enzutus Enzutus map.png|The map without labels Category:Planets